


Rebel Princess

by queenofmne



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Reunited and It Feels So Good, song prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-08 15:10:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12256824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofmne/pseuds/queenofmne
Summary: They're together again and Earth is back on their side. But, how do you live after six years of just surviving?





	Rebel Princess

**Author's Note:**

> You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
> You are the best thing, that's ever been mine.

They're standing beside a small green patch of grass. It's not really that fascinating when you think about it, they have both seen it before. But after the world apocalypse, after living in space, after not being on the same planet for more than six years... that bright, lively green is  _hope_. The air is breathable, the water is drinkable and the food is eatable. And their people are finally back together, all of them. As of this day.

"I think today should be named Unity Day 2.0..." Bellamy joked looking at his sister talk animatedly with their friends. 

"2.0, huh? I see you've been spending a lot of time with Raven up in space." Clarke looked at him with joy, something that Bellamy's missed the most through all of these years. 

"Yeah, she taught me a couple of things. You jealous?" It was a playful remark so  _normal_ for them at the time, but now, after being back on Earth for less than a day, Bellamy wasn't sure if they were on the same page anymore. Hell, maybe even the same book...

"Actually, yes. A little bit jealous. I just wish I was there with all of you..." Clarke's honesty hit him a little bit too close to the heart. He knew that he did the right thing, but that didn't mean he didn't regret it. Bellamy swallows a lump in his throat.

"I'm sorry Clarke. I'm sorry I left you... I just had to save them." He's seeking forgiveness, but this time she can't give it to him. Because forgiving him would mean he did something wrong, but actually, he saved her whole world.

"Bellamy, our friends are alive right now because of you. And you're alive too. If you hadn't left me here, the radiation would've killed you. You did good Bell." Her hand unconsciously finds his and she reassures him with a strong squeeze. Just to let him know. 

The sun is shining brightly over the ashes, but their people somehow keep finding all of these small parts of grass to focus their view on. No more destruction, they've had enough of that for the whole century. Now, they agreed to put their minds on rebuilding - cities, relationships...well, the whole world to be exact. There was a lot of work for them, but they were  _together_ and everyone knew what that meant. Jasper used to call them 'mom and dad'. And they were gonna make him proud. 

"So, what do we do now Princess?" Bellamy turns to her with a big smile on his face, loving, but most importantly - hopeful. She doesn't have to think about it long, she knows the second he calls her Princess. 

"Whatever the Hell we want."

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! Come talk to me about Bellarke on Tumblr: hopgiva.tumblr.com ! Love you guys xx -QoM


End file.
